<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kissing in the Cold by jellysharkbat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442168">Kissing in the Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellysharkbat/pseuds/jellysharkbat'>jellysharkbat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, kisses in the snow, mentions of a snowball fight and alleged cheating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellysharkbat/pseuds/jellysharkbat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-battle kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kissing in the Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/gifts">Aurlana</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raflesia65/gifts">Raflesia65</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aurlana and Raflesia did an amazing job with the 14 Days of DA Lovers event that I wanted to do a small thing for them! I tried to do a little recon to see what they'd like but infuriatingly, they refused to play along and tell me. ;) So I came up with this! I hope you both like it. Thank you for all the amazing work you do!!</p><p>PS I tried to keep this in a 100-word limit but...well....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their faces were both flushed from the cold and the running around they had just been doing with Cullen’s nieces and nephews. It was worth it though and Alistair could proudly say that despite the ambush he and Cullen endured when they arrived at Rosalie’s new house, they thoroughly trounced the kids.</p><p>It helped that Alistair maybe sort of cheated a little but he was pretending that never happened, despite the very loud mock cries of outrage from the kids.</p><p>Now that everyone was headed indoors, it was just him and Cullen standing outside. Cullen had finally caught his breath and was smiling widely. Aside from his reddened face and ears, his hair was poking out in every direction- a product of being tackled by enthusiastic six year olds. The victim, sadly, was his hat, which was now lost somewhere in the snowy battlefield around them. 

Alistair could have sworn that he never looked so gorgeous before, and he couldn’t resist grabbing Cullen by his parka and pulling him in for a warm kiss that would help heat the both of them up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>